


Alone, Together

by Megaprimo1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaprimo1/pseuds/Megaprimo1
Summary: This is a short one-shot showing how I think Overwatch recruited Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutladge. Implied Meihem, but this isn't as forward as my other fics. Enjoy! Another big, if seperate, Overwatch fic coming soon! Get ready for High School AU, Meihiem, and actual use of other ships! *le gasp*





	Alone, Together

Jamison Fawkes poked his peg leg into the dirt, bored for the first time in his life. It was the third day since his partner, Mako Rutledge, left to scout the area surrounding their hideaway. The resurgence of Overwatch had not gone unnoticed in the eyes of criminals everywhere, and the Junkers of Australia were making plenty of preparations. Mako had bought new tripwires and net launchers, and told Junkrat to stay put until he got back. Normally Jamison wouldn’t listen, but the fear of getting arrested by an actually competent enemy worried him enough to listen to his co-worker. In the three days, he has dismantled all of his bombs, built an incendiary grenade out of a microwave, some gasoline, and a tampon, and finally made himself a costume. It was a scarecrow outfit, and he even made a case for his Rip-Tire.  
“Spankin’ craftsmanship, if I say so myself.” He giggled, making the final stitches to the mask. As he pulled on the mask experimentally, he heard voices outside. “Are you sure the smaller one is in here? Place seems abandoned.” The speaker had a British accent that bothered Jamison the second he heard it. The next speaker had a higher, girly voice, and “Duh. That’s how it’s supposed to look. Keeps trespassers out. Let’s go. Bet you the little shit’s in here. Here, Lucio, hold my DS.” “Sure, Hana. And be nice. The guy might be nice. Don’t scare him.” Jamison quickly seized his launcher and traps and moved toward the door. Before he could open it, however, an giant metal arm smashed it open.  
“Die, omnic scum!” Jamison shrieked, grenades flying toward D.va’s mech. She swatted them out of the air and looked with a smirk at Lucio. “Might be nice, huh?” Lucio shrugged as he switched his gun to ‘heal’. “ I said ‘might’. Mei! You gonna get in here?” “Can’t you handle it? He sounds awful mean.” Tracer chuckled and pushed Mei in. “Come on, luv! Maybe a pretty girl like you could chill him out.” Jamison snorted as his steel trap caught D.va’s mech. Then he stopped, his laughter catching in his throat. The woman standing in the doorway was the most beautiful one he had ever seen. Granted, he hadn’t seen many girls in Junkertown, and the ones he did see were mean, but she was different. More beautiful than the girl in the mech, or the British one. She was like an angel. She had chocolatey brown eyes, and dark brown hair framing her angelic, porcelain face. Hurtling over Lucio’s head, he dropped his gun and clasped the woman’s hand. “Hiya! My name’s Jamison Fawkes, but my enemies called me Junkrat, and my pals don’t call me anything cuz’ I only got one, and he’s not much of a talker. Wanna go out for a drink?” D.va got out of her mech and put Jamison’s weapons in a sack, as he nervously awaited her reply. Mei was so taken aback by his forwardness that her reply was just a squeak, and she ran to hide behind Tracer. Jamison looked at the ceiling in annoyance, clearly taking that to mean no. “Fuckin’ hell. There goes that. Since you’ve taken me guns and that gal has stolen me heart, could you explain what’s going on here? Why are you in me glorious shack?” Lucio handed Junkrat a metal device about the size of a small book. It began to glow, and its face was replaced with a mission statement. Legal forms. Proof of identity. “Gee.” Junkrat drawled “This explains a lot. Thanks.” D.va snorted and took the tablet. “Leave it to Lucio to forget the simple part.” She tapped the symbol in the corner, and a video sprang to life. A gorilla in glasses was talking. Maybe he shouldn’t trust Roadie to not spike his food from now on.


End file.
